Alice In Storybrooke
by AlicexxRobin
Summary: Using a magic bean, Alice escapes the Tower and finds herself in a land with no magic. She stumbles into a town called Storybrooke where she meets a girl named Robin Hood. [Alice/Robin], [Emma/Captain Hook]
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OUAT CHARACTERS!_

 **Chapter One**

Alice was sick and tired of spending her days in a tower and needed a way to escape. She had read about magic beans in one of the books her father had brought her. He knew how much she wanted out of the tower and was trying to secretly help her find a way, which he did. It had been weeks since Alice first read about the beans and now she finally had secretly grown a magic bean herself inside the tower.

"Goodbye, Mr. Rabbit." She said to her stuffed rabbit she's had since was a little girl, "I'll miss you old friend." She sighed taking a deep breathe, then threw the magic bean in front of her hoping it would work like the book said. Hitting the floor, it burst into a white light as a horrific wind started. It blew everything in the tower around as the white light created a black hole on the wooden floor. It grew bigger as the wind picked up faster. Alice knew she had to hurry before her mother aka the witch who trapped her in here, came back. She took another deep breath and jumped into the black hole, falling deeper and deeper into it.

Alice didn't know where she was going to end up.

All she knew was that she wanted to go somewhere without magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alice hit the ground hard and fast, landing face first on her stomach. She didn't expect to be shot out of the portal like a cannonball. Her entire body was hurting as she slowly lifted her head. She groaned in pain, her hand on her head, then slowly stood up on her feet.

"Well, that hurt." She commented, then moved her hand away from her head, seeing her palm covered in her own blood, "Great." She added, then whipped her hand on the bottom of her reggae dress. She knew she couldn't worry about her head injury right now and had to try to figure out where she was. She looked around trying to see if she knew where she was, but it was night time and still very dark, even tho there was a full moon in the sky. It was hard for her to recognize everything in this darkness, so Alice did what any normal person would do:

She started walking…

And walking….

And walking…

Finally, she stumbled into a small town in the middle of nowhere. There was a huge clock tower above one of the buildings with a much of smaller building around it. She had never seen anything like it before. She walked across the two yellow lines on the ground like she was a tightrope walker, but she wasn't paying attention in front of her.

Suddenly a bright light was shining in front of her face making it unable for her to see as she quickly looked up. She gasped when it got closer as if it was going to hit her, but the mystery machine stopped in its tracks a few inches away from her. She stood there frozen, staring whatever that thing was as she saw the side of it open. She watched as a young woman stepped out of it, then shined something else in Alice's face, making her move her head up, blocking it from blinding her.

"Are you okay?" Alice heard the young woman shout at her. but Alice didn't say anything. She was too distracted by the shinning thing in her face. A second later, the shining thing was turned off and Alice moved her hand, looking up at the young woman standing next to the mystery machine, which was small and brightly yellow. The young woman looked at Alice before walking over to her.

"Stop!" Alice shouted at the woman, "Don't come any closer!" The woman put her hands up in defense trying to show Alice she meant no harm.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The woman tried to assure Alice, "I'm the town's sheriff." She added, then slowly pull up her shirt a little to reveal her sheriff badge clipped onto her belt, "See?" Alice stared at the woman, unsure what to do or what to even say. After a few long minute, Alice nodded, and the woman sighed a little in relief, putting her hands back to her sides.

"Where am I?" Alice quickly asked before the woman could say anything, "What realm am I in?" She added. The woman stared at Alice and could tell she was very scared and confused.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk?" The woman suggested to Alice, "I know a great place to get some food?" She added. Alice's eyes lit up when she hear the word food. She had been wondering around for hours until she found this town. She noticed how hungry she was until the woman brought up a place to eat. That's when Alice's stomach began growling at her, "What do you say?" The woman asked. Alice hesitated for a moment, then nodded, making the woman give her the friendliest smile she had ever seen in a long time.

"Come on." The woman said gesturing Alice to come over to her car, "It's just up the street." She added as Alice walked over. The woman opened her car door as Alice watched and did the same to the other side.

They both climbed into the little yellow car and soon they set off to Granny's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alice sat across from the woman whose name she learned was Emma, in the little food place she called a diner. They had just ordered food and now all was left was for them to talk.

Alice could finally get some answers.

"You're in a land without magic called the real world." Emma told Alice, "And This town is called Storybrooke." Alice nodded still not fully understanding what Emma said, "Now can I ask you a couple questions?" Emma asked. Alice just shrugged at her, which Emma took as yes.

"What do you what to know?" Alice asked.

"Your name would be great for starts." Emma replied, "Then how you get here and where you came from." Alice sighed before saying.

"My name is Alice. I been locked in a tower for 18 years in another realm and finally escaped using a magic bean I grew." Emma stared at Alice for a second.

"How did you know how to grow magic beans?" Emma asked, "And who locked you in the tower?"

"My papa gave me a book showing me how to grow them." Alice said answering the first question, but hesitated to answer the second, "He's wanted me to leave that tower for years. "Alice added thinking about her father.

"Well, maybe now you can go back and be with him," Emma suggested ignoring the fact that Alice didn't answer her second question. Emma knew it was probably too painful.

"I can't." Alice replied shaking her head, "The person who locked me in the tower put a curse on his heart." She explained to Emma, "We can never be together." Alice sighed, then Emma lead toward her and said hopefully.

"Hey. If I've learned anything about curses while living here, it's that there's always a way to break them." Alice's eyes flickered up at Emma and a grin formed on her face, "You'll be reunited with your father again, Alice." Emma reassured her, making Alice's grin turn into a kind smile.

"Thank you, Emma."

"For now, you're welcome to stay with me and my husband." She offered to Alice, "It's a pretty big house just for the two of us." Alice smiled even bigger at Emma and nodded.

"That would be fantastic." Alice replied, "You're very kind." Emma gave Alice another kind smile just before Granny came over with their food.

Once they finished at Granny's, Emma and Alice headed to Emma's house. Emma opened the door and they both slipped inside. Alice looked around in amazement at the inside of Emma's house. It was most beautiful house she had ever seen.

The only house she had ever seen.

"This is…spectacular," Alice told Emma as she walked into the living room, "You really live here?" She asked facing Emma.

"Yeah," Emma replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. Emma had been living in this house for years, along with her husband, ever since Henry left Storybrooke. She had always hoped one day, she would get a second chance to raise her kid and that day was upon her, but she didn't know it yet, "It's been a few years." Emma added just before she saw headlights shining through the windows and turned her head smiling. Alice noticed her smile and assumed it was Emma's husband had come home, but still, she asked.

"Your husband?"

"Yeah." Emma answered, then looked over at Alice, "Come on, I'll introduce him to you." Alice grinned at Emma, then rushed her before they both went outside onto Emma's porch. The porch light was on, which lit up the porch and most of the some of the front yard. Emma and Alice walked down the porch steps as the lights turned off and the car door opened, then slammed shut. Alice couldn't see Emma's husband very well until he stepped into the light. Alice's eyes widen in fear as she saw who Emma's husband was, most importantly the man's hook.

"No," Alice whispered, shaking her head. Emma, who was now standing next to her husband, noticed Alice's expression change and looked at her concerned.

"Alice, you okay?" Emma asked before her husband could say anything.

"I-I need to go." Alice said taking a few steps back, "I can't be here."

"Alice, what are you-"

"I'm sorry," Alice said cutting Emma off, then quickly turned around and ran off towards the woods, afraid of hurting her father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alice ran as fast as she could through the woods. She didn't know how long she had been running for or how far away she was from Emma's house.

Her feet slowed down as she began walking, her heart pounding so fast, her breathing very heavy. She looked back behind her to see if Emma or her father were behind her, but there was nothing.

No none in sight and nothing around her except for trees.

Alice knew she was lost, but if she found a way to escape a tower, she could found a way back to the center of Storybrooke. She sighed and started casually walking through the woods.

It wasn't too long before she heard a branch snap, making Alice stop in her tracks. Her eyes scanned the woods, then she slowly turned her head around.

Still, there was nothing behind her.

Alice turned her head back and gasped, her eyes wide at the pointed arrow in front of her. Her eyes flickered up to who was standing in front of her, but all she could see was their hood.

Alice couldn't see their face at all.

"Who are you?!" A female voice yelled, demandingly. "Why are you snooping around this area of the woods?" The voice yelled at Alice as Alice stood there frightened, her eyes still glued up to the girl's hood.

"I- I was- wasn't. I- I just got lost." Alice said stuttering, her heart beating so fast it feel like it was going to pound out of her chest as she feared for her life. The hooded girl stood there not moving a muscle for a second before she asked in a quiet, low tone.

"What's your name?"

"Alice." She told the hooded girl, "My name's Alice." She repeated to her. The hooded girl hesitated for a moment before layering her bow, then dropped her head, taking off her hood. Immediately, Alice saw the girl's long dirty blonde hair, followed by the girl's big green eyes as she looked up, meeting Alice's ocean blue eyes, "And you are?" Alice asked staring at the beautiful looking girl in front of her. The girl sighed, then answered with one simple word.

"Robin."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Alice stared at the girl named Robin for a few seconds but snapping back into reality.

"It's-It's nice to meet you." She stuttered, then chuckled a little.

"Yeah. " Robin replied, then turned and started walking away. Alice stayed standing where she was until Robin turned back to her, "You coming or what?" She asked and Alice nodded, then walked over to her as she saw the slight smile she was trying to hide.

Together, Robin and Alice walked through the forest before hitting a dirt path and then continued down that for what felt like hours… Finally, they came across a small campsite on almost on the edge of the forest.

"What's this?" Alice asked Robin as they approached the site.

"It's my place to get away from everyone and everything." Robin replied, "To get away from my mother." She added in a whisper.

"I came to this realm to escape my mother." Alice whispered, but still loud enough for Robin to hear, "She's a true monster." She added as Robin looked at her with sorrow eyes. Her eyes flickered over to Robin's and at that moment, it felt like they had a connection. It was quickly ruined when we heard a noise in the distance.

Immediately, Robin drew her bow and held it low as her eyes scanned the woods to figure out what direction the noises came from.

"What was that?" Alice asked, a little worried, but Robin quickly hushed me. She followed Robin's gaze into the woods, but neither of them saw anything. Robin sighed as she put her arrow back into her bag and stood up straight.

"Probably just an animal." She suggested, "None comes around this way anymore. Not after my father died." She told Alice with the same hint of sadness in her voice like Alice had.

"What happened?" She asked without thinking, making Robin look at her.

"He died protecting the woman he loved." She simply answered. Alice nodded stopping herself from asking any more questions. There were a few seconds of silence before Robin spoke up completely changing the subject, "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." Alice agreed, "We should." She added flickering her eyes up at Robin's again, trying to hide a smile. She looked at Alice for a brief moment, before turning toward her tent. She began walking toward it as Alice glanced at the tent to my right.

"Hey, Robin!" Alice called out looking up in her direction. Robin stopped in her tracks and turned to Alice, "Can I sleep with you in her tent? I'm afraid to be alone." Alice admitted to her. Robin's lips cracked a grin and she smiled at me.

"Sure." She replied and Alice smiled at her, then walked over to the tent as she climbed inside. Alice quickly followed behind her.


End file.
